videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Sparkle
Twilight Sparkle & Hasbro All-Stars Racing is a 2010 crossover kart racing video game in the Hasbro Superstars series. Playable characters * Twilight Sparkle (vehicle: Speed Magic) * Rainbow Dash (vehicle: Rainbow Racer) * Pinkie Pie (vehicle: Pink Clown Car) * Applejack (vehicle: Barn Truck) * Discord (vehicle: Dragon Monster) * Starlight Glimmer (vehicle: Purple Rider) * Fluttershy (vehicle: Yellow Butterfly Car) * Twivine Sparkle (vehicle: Twivine Booster) (DLC) * Jessicake (vehicle: Shoppie Blazing) * Bubbleisha (vehicle: Bubblegum Car) * Peppa-Mint (vehicle: Ice Cream Rider) * Apple White (vehicle: Racing Carriage) * Raven Queen (vehicle: Evil Carriage) * Madeline Hatter (vehicle: Wonderland Speeder) * Blythe Baxter (vehicle: Racing Animal) * Jewel Sparkles (vehicle: Sewing Go-Kart) * Max Steel (vehicle: Robo-Motorcycle) * Polly Pocket (vehicle: Pocket Car) * Optimus Prime (vehicle: Himself) * Bumblebee (vehicle: Himself) * Megatron (vehicle: Himself) * Holly Hobbie (vehicle: Clover Car) * Apple Blossom, Kooky Cookie, Cheeky Chocolate and Lippy Lips (vehicle: Shopping Cart) * Frankie Stein and Draculaura (vehicle: Draculaura's Car from Sweet 1600) * Clawdeen Wolf (vehicle: Wolf Jeep) * Abbey Bominable (vehicle: Snowmobile) * Snake Eye and Storm Shadow (vehicle: Snake Jeep) * Barbie and Skipper (vehicle: Pink Cadillac) * Chelsea and Stacey (vehicle: Double Bike) * Felicity Fox (vehicle: Enchanted Speeder) * Patter Peacock (vehicle: Peacock Bike) * Bree Bunny (vehicle: Carrot Car) * Banjo and Kazooie (Xbox 360 exclusive) (Bolt Bucket) * Xbox 360 Avatar (Xbox 360 exclusive) (vehicle: Ava-car 720) * Ratchet and Clank (PlayStation 3 exclusive) (vehicle: Robo-car) * Sly Cooper (PlayStation 3 exclusive) (vehicle: Cooper Van) * Mario (Wii exclusive) (vehicle: B Dasher) * Mii (Wii exclusive) (vehicle: Super Zoomer) Scrapped characters * Rarity * Big Macintosh * Spike * The Cutie Mark Crusaders * DJ Pon-3 Tracks and Cups * Ponyville Equestria * Fairy Tale Land * Canterlot High School * Shopville * Pocket World * Monster High * Cybertron * Downtown City * Clover * Lalaloopsyland * Enchanted Forest Mission TBA Items * Mega Horn * Rainbow Speed * Collide Star * Shocker * Energy Shield * Whip Cream Pie * K.O. Glove * Pocket Magic * Giant Rocket * Apple Bomb All-Star Moves * Twilight Sparkle: Element of Magic * Rainbow Dash: Rainbow Tornado * Pinkie Pie: Pink Cannonball * Applejack: Apple Roundup * Discord: Dragon Bomb * Starlight Glimmer: Mystic of Harmony * Fluttershy: Giant Angel Bunny * Twivine Sparkle: Revenging of Magic * Jessicake: Shopping Cart * Bubbleisha: Giant Bubble * Peppa-Mint: Ice Cream Mega * Apple White: Happily Ever After * Raven Queen: Poison Apple * Madeline Hatter: Tea Time * Blythe Baxter: Pets Madness * Jewel Sparkles: Sew n Go * Max Steel: It's Steel Time! * Polly Pocket: Best Day Ever * Optimus Prime: Let's Roll Out * Bumblebee: Bumblepower * Megatron: Autobots Attack * Holly Hobbie: Hey Girls * Apple Blossom, Kooky Cookie, Cheeky Chocolate and Lippy Lips: Shopkins Forever * Frankie Stein and Draculaura: Ghoul Power * Clawdeen Wolf: Mega Howling * Abbey Bominable: Brain Freeze * Snake Eye and Storm Shadow: Yo Joe! * Barbie and Skipper: Design Dancing * Chelsea and Stacey: Play and Design * Felicity Fox: Enchantimals Alert * Patter Peacock: Peacock Panic * Bree Bunny: Blazing Bunny * Banjo and Kazooie: Bolt Wrench Puzzle Piece * Xbox 360 Avatar: Xbox Avatar Parade * Ratchet and Clank: Robot Rescue * Sly Cooper: Thief Chase * Mario: Mario Finale * Mii: Mii Parade Category:Games Category:Hasbro Games Category:THQ Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PS2 Games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:IOS Games Category:Android games Category:Arcade Games Category:Mac Games Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Cancelled Playstation Portable Games Category:My Little Pony Category:Shopkins Category:Ever After High Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:Lalaloopsy Category:Max Steel Category:Polly Pocket Category:Transformers Category:Holly Hobbie & Friends Category:Monster High Category:G.I. Joe Category:Barbie Category:Enchantimals Category:2010 video games Category:Racing Games Category:Crossover Racing Games